charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Primrose Empath
Primrose Empath is the 6th episode of the third season and the 50th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Phoebe race against time to save a cursed Prue, who has been tricked by Cole into helping a demon. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Morgan Weisser as Vinceres *Harry Groener as Father Thomas Co-Starring *Randy Thompson as Deputy *Ty Upshaw as Foreman *Brittany Ishibashi as Receptionist *Colin McClean as Dentist *Sharon Madden as Secretary *Larry Weissman as Patient #1 *Michael Fetters as Patient #2 *Marianne Muellerleile as Receptionist #2 *Wendy Worthington as Nurse Special Musical Guest *Idol Magical Notes Book of Shadows Vinceres :For centuries this immortal hitman has terrorized supernatural :beings and innocents alike. His innate defenses, combined with :his ability to burn his victims to death, have allowed him to :successfully eliminate numerous forces of good. Staying out of :his line of attack is the wisest course of action. Spells Prue casts the Empath Release spell on Vinceres in his Loft. Because Vinceres made physical contact with Prue, the result gives Prue the powers of an Empath. To Relinquish an Empath's Power :Free the Empath :Release his Gift, :Let his Pain :Be cast Adrift. Powers *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue in the kitchen to practice her powers, to jump into Vinceres and to channel all the emotions to vanquish Vinceres. Prue can also briefly aware of the surroundings both in her real and astral body. *'Intangibility' Used by Prue when she jumped into vinceres body after astral projecting *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue several times to move a fork in her astral form (failed). Prue used telekinesis twice to unlock the chain in Vinceres' loft and to hold the door of Vinceres' loft as a way to prevent the Deputy from entering. Vinceres used telekinesis to open the door of Halliwell Manor. *'Empathy:' Used by Vinceres and Prue to feel the emotions. Prue used empathy to channel her telekinetic power to a greater level. * Clairaudience: Prue could hear the emotional feedback from the intense emotions she channeled. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Touch of Death:' Used by Vinceres to kill the Deputy, the Church Lady and to kill Father Thomas in Phoebe's premonition. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of Vinceres killing the Deputy, the Church Lady and Father Thomas. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to accidentally blow up a television in the kitchen and the basement's ceiling, to shake the psychiatric building, to levitate several objects in the building, to fling Vinceres and to channel her telekinetic power into hand-to-hand combat. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Vinceres twice. *'Adjusting:' Used by Vinceres to adjust Piper's molecular immobilization. *'Power Granting:' Used by Father Thomas to curse Vinceres (mentioned). *'Shadow Manipulation:' Used by Cole to order his 'shadow'. *'Super Strength:' Used by Vinceres to throw Piper and Phoebe to a wall and used by Vinceres to fight Prue. *'Rising:' Used by Vinceres to stand up after being knocked down by Prue. *'Technopathy:' Used by Cole when he turned the electronic signs arrow from left to right. Notes and Trivia *This is the 50th episode of Charmed. Contrary to the 100th and 150th episode, this isn't mentioned on the WB's promo poster. *Darryl does not appear in this episode. *Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature the power Empathy. In "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1", Phoebe receives this power. *In this episode, Prue feels Cole and Phoebe's love for each other and her pursasion leads Phoebe to sleep with him for the first time. However, after learning he is Belthazor, Prue becomes convinced he can't possibly love her and cannot fully trust him. *In this episode, Prue was trying to use telekinesis in astral mode, but fails. It should be noted that each time she attempted to use telekinesis, it was accompanied with a sound effect. When Prue previously tried to do this in Heartbreak City, there was no such accompaniment, possibly meaning Prue was advancing to the point of being able to use telekinesis in astral mode. * In this episode, for a moment, Prue was aware as both herself and her astral projection after she vanquished Vinceres, the only time she displayed that. * In this episode, Prue is able to make her astral projection incorporeal and enter someone else's body in a way somewhat reminiscent of possession. This is the only episode she displays this ability. *This is the first and only episode where Prue vanquishes a demon while using astral projection without casting a spell. *This episode scored 6.1 million viewers. *Shannen Doherty had stated that she was injured during one of the stunts in this episode where a stunt wire got caught on her arm while shooting the fight scene with Vinceres. *The receptionist at the dental office is played by Brittany Ishibashi, who plays Tina Minoru (a Witch/wizard) on Marvel's The Runaways. Julian McMahon (Cole Turner) also stars in The Runaways. *You can hear a softer version of the same sound effect thats Phoebes Empath power makes when Prue and Phoebe are in the kitchen after the tv blows up. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the movie The Primrose Path" (1925) and/or on the line from Shakespeare, "Himself the primrose path of dalliance treads.", which means a path of pleasure which leads up to destruction. *The fight scene between Prue and Vinceres in the Manor is essentially a copy of the scene in The Matrix (1999) when Neo fights Agent Smith in the subway station and after Neo was shot. *Harry Groener (Father Thomas) also portrayed an empath/telepath in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, who was overburdened by the thoughts and emotions of the humans around him. * At the beginning of this episode, Prue is reading a book "The Power of Telekinesis" by Chele Knapp Robinette. Robinette is the production assistant to producer Les Sheldon. Glitches * When Vinceres kills the deputy, his face is red with burns as he drops dead, but later, when Cole shimmers in, his head is completely charred. * When Piper opens the Vinceres page you see the actual page. But when the camera goes to another shot its the Ordo Malorum page. * When Vinceres is incinerating the lady at the Chapel, the small bit of her skin by her neck that is shown under her scarf is shown and it is not red like her face is. *After Prue accidentally blows up the television in the kitchen, the shards of the screen change size between scenes. *During her fight with Vinceres, Prue kicks him in the head while facing the opposite direction, though her leg in no way touches his body. *When Cole and Phoebe are about to leave for their lunch date, Leo asks if Piper and him can join. He says, "Lunch would be great. Would you mind if we join ya? I mean it would be great. Two couples on the town, in the real world. What could be greater?" Leo continuously says great, and he even says greater, even though that is not a real word. He was raised a long time ago, and he usually uses proper grammar. He corrects the sisters grammar all the time. He would have known to say better instead of "greater". Gallery Behind the Scenes 663170.jpg 663172.jpg 663168.jpg Quotes :(Prue, Piper and Leo walk out of the kitchen.) :Leo: We'll help you out. :Prue: No, no, no, I'll hit the book alone. Your guys' couple issues are really starting to hurt my head. :Piper: Wait, we have couple issues? :Prue: (to Leo) Resentment, (to Piper) denial. Be nice. :(Prue goes upstairs.) :Leo: Piper, you want me in the real world but I'm not of this world. :Piper: I know, and I'm, I see your point. I'm sorry I didn't understand. (They sit on the couch.) ''I know this must be very difficult for you. :'Leo:' It is. :'Piper:' Leo, you have to understand I am very proud to be with you. And so proud that I need to share you with the rest of the world, my world. And you know, the other stuff we'll figure out. ''(They kiss.) :Prue: (from upstairs) Not now, I have a headache. :Prue: I haven't felt anything like that since Andy was alive. :Phoebe: Like what? :Prue: Spinning into infinity. You know, falling down the spiral that makes you lose your breath and stops your heart. International Titles *'French:' À fleur de peau (To Flower of Skin Superficially/Hypersensitivity) *'Serbian:' Бледожути Емпатх (Pale Empath) * Finnish: 'Tunteiden ruusutarha ''(The Rose Garden of Emotions) *'''Polish: W przypływie empatii (In a Fit of Empathy) *'Czech:' Prokletá empatie (Cursed Empathy) *'Slovak:' Nežiadaný dar (Unwanted Gift) *'Russian:' Сила эмоций əmocĳ'' (The Power of Emotions)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' El camino de rosas de la empatía (The Primrose Path of Empathy) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La empatia heredada (Inherited Empathy) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A empatia de Vince (''Vince's Empathy) *'Italian:' Empatia (Empathy) *'German:' Die Macht der Gefühle (The Power of Emotions) *'Hungarian:' Az érző (The Feeler) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3